kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
02. His Butler, Strongest
His Butler, Strongest (その執事、最強, Sono Shitsuji, Saikyō) is the second episode of season one of the ''Kuroshitsuji ''anime. Summary Mey-Rin, Finnian and Baldroy discover an infestation of mice in the Phantomhive manor and employ unorthodox methods to eliminate them. In a nearby room, Ciel and several other nobles are playing pool. They discuss the recent problem with mice, and insinuate that there is a "rat" among them. Lau questions if one of Ciel's previous guests was a smuggler, and Angelina Dalles and Lau argue. Ciel leaves while they are distracted, and when he goes to his office, he is grabbed by an unseen attacker. Later, in another mansion, the attacker reveals himself to be Azzurro Vanel, a drug dealer for the Italian Mafia. He asks for Ciel to cooperate, but the latter responds that, as part of Queen Victoria's decree, the key for the storehouse of drugs is to be delivered to the government. Azzurro slaps him, and tells an associate on the phone that negotiations are over. Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive manor, a hired sniper attempts to shoot Sebastian Michaelis and Mey-Rin, but misses them both by a hair. Mey-Rin falls on top of Sebastian, but soon recovers and gives him a ransom note she has found. After reading it and confirming that Ciel has been kidnapped, Sebastian hands Baldroy the pie he has made for Ciel and asks him to clean it up. Before Baldroy can question if they can eat it, Sebastian is already gone. The snipers call Azzurro via a car phone to inform him that they failed. They, then, notice that someone is following them. Azzurro listens on, first in amusement, and then in horror, as the men are attacked. Sebastian answers the phone, and states that he is looking for his master. When Ciel barks, Sebastian says he understands and that he is coming. Sebastian has balanced the car precariously on an edge of a cliff, while seeking for information on Azzurro from the terrified snipers. They provide it, but nevertheless, Sebastian steps off the car and sends them tumbling, presumably to their deaths. On the other hand, the upset Azzurro orders his men to guard the mansion; even so, Sebastian manages to easily slip through, and he is able to effortlessly cut down the large number of heavily armed guards. Back at the Phantomhive estate, the servants wonder where Sebastian and Ciel are and if they can eat the pie. Baldroy decides to eat the pie, but they momentarily discover that they are missing knives and forks. Meanwhile, Sebastian pulls silverware from his sleeve to eliminate the guards. He then enters the room where Azzurro is holding Ciel and attempts to offer the ransom. However, hidden gunmen shoot Sebastian numerous, seemingly fatal times, and he falls to the ground. Azzurro taunts Ciel, stating his intention to sell him. Suddenly, Ciel tells Sebastian to quit playing. They turn their attention back to Sebastian, who stands, coughs out the bullets, and then throws them with enough force to kill the last of Azzurro's men. Azzurro threatens to kill Ciel, and Ciel and Sebastian banter over the next action to take. Azzurro fires the gun, but is unable to kill Ciel because Sebastian has caught the bullet. Sebastian, then, grabs Ciel and unties him, while Azzurro begs for his life and tries to bribe him. However, Sebastian declares that he has no interest in the "waste made by man," and explains that he is a demon. He transforms into his true form, while explaining the Faustian contract he has with Ciel. It is assumed that he kills Azzurro. Afterward, Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, where they are warmly greeted by the rest of the Phantomhive household. Sebastian then apologizes for his failure to prepare dinner. Characters in order of appearance *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Tanaka *Azzurro Vanel *Angelina Dalles *Arthur Randall *Ran-Mao *Lau *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Grell Sutcliff Gallery kuroshitsujiep2.jpg k02_05.jpg Kuro2sebsmiles.jpg AzzuKuro2.png AzzurroKuro2.png Kuro2Ciel.png Kuro2SebDemonform.jpg Madame Red and Sebastain-ep2.png Lau, Ran-mao-ep2.png Lau and Ran-Mao-ep2.png Finnain and Maylene-ep2.png Evil Nobles meeting-ep2.png Cornering the snipers-ep2.png Conversation in the carriage-ep2.png Cielep2.png Ciel smirks-ep2.png Ciel reveales his contract-ep2.png Ciel is kidnapped-ep2.png Ciel glares-ep2.png Bard needs milk-ep2.png Azzurro worries-ep2.png Azzurro Vanel aims at Ciel-ep2.png Azzurro shocked-ep2.png Azzuro on the phone-ep2.png Arguing about the pie-ep2.png Angelina -ep2.png Angelia grabs Ciel-ep2.png Aiming at Sebastain-ep2.png After the shooting-ep2.png 260829-ep2 41.png Sebastain carries Ciel-ep2.png Sebastain and the Servants-ep2.png Sebastain and the feathers-ep2.png Sebastain and Cielep2.png Sebastain aims at the thugs-ep2.png Relaxed Ciel-ep2 .png Maylene hands sebastain the letter-ep2.png Maylene falls on Sebastain-ep2.png Maylene argues with Baldroy-ep2.png Sebastain apoligzes ep2.png Sebastain is shot-ep2.png Sebastain is shot 2-ep2.png Sebastain introduces himself-ep2.png Sebastain holds Ciel-ep2.png Sebastain grabs the plates-ep2.png Sebastain catches the mice-ep2.png The mouse problem-ep2.png The mice and the Servants-ep2.png Servants agree to eat the pie-ep2.png Sebastain stops the bullet-ep2.png Sebastain smirks-ep2.png Sebastain smirks at Ciel-ep2.png Sebastain shoots the thugs-ep2.png Sebastain runs-ep2.png Sebastain reveales his contract-ep2.png Sebastain on the phone-ep2.png pl:His Butler, Strongest Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji